polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Fonda
Jayne Seymour Fonda (ur. 21 grudnia 1937 roku w Nowym Jorku) – amerykańska aktorka, producentka, pisarka oraz działaczka polityczna. Życiorys Córka Henry’ego Fondy, siostra Petera oraz ciotka Bridget. Imię zawdzięcza trzeciej żonie króla Henryka VIII – Jane Seymour. Jako dziecko kilkakrotnie zmieniała szkołę. Jako nastolatka, po wyrzuceniu z kolejnej placówki – Vassar College, wyjechała do Paryża, by zgłębiać tajniki malarstwa. Po powrocie do Stanów Zjednoczonych przez jakiś czas pracowała jako modelka. Trafiła nawet na okładkę „Vogue”. W 1954 zgodziła się zagrać obok Henry’ego w przedstawieniu charytatywnym Dziewczyna z prowincji, na deskach Omaha Community Theatre. Zadania tego podjęła się jednak niechętnie, gdyż była wówczas poważnie skłócona z ojcem. Ponadto od 12 roku życia obwiniała się o samobójczą śmierć matki, Frances Seymour Brokaw. W 1958 zapisała się na kursy dramatyczne do Actors Studio Lee Strasberga i zagrała na Broadwayu w inscenizacji Tall Story, a następnie przed kamerą w ekranizacji (1960) tegoż spektaklu w reżyserii Joshui Logana. Obraz, podobnie jak jej następne filmy: A Walk on the Wild Side (1962) Edwarda Dmytryka oraz Sunday in New York (1963) Petera Tewksbury, zauważyło jedynie wąskie grono widzów. Kolejny projekt, In the Cool of the Day (1963) Roberta Stevensa, zakończył się natomiast fiaskiem i przyznaniem Fondzie przez pismo „The Harvard Lampoon” statuetki dla najgorszej aktorki. Po tym filmie wyjechała do Paryża. Tam spotkała Rogera Vadima, za którego wyszła za mąż. Pierwsze małżeństwo zaowocowało córką Vanessą oraz kilkoma filmami. Rozstała się z mężem. Wróciła do Stanów Zjednoczonych i zaangażowała się w politykę. Razem z Donaldem Sutherlandem założyła grupę Free The Army (FTA) – Uwolnić Armię, agitowała przeciwko wojnie wietnamskiej. Wyszła po raz drugi za mąż, tym razem za aktywistę i polityka Toma Haydena. W ciągu kilku lat stała się głównym celem ataków konserwatystów. W 1970 po raz pierwszy nominowana do Oscara za rolę zubożałej Glorii, biorącej udział w wycieńczającym maratonie tańca w dramacie osadzonym w czasach Wielkiego kryzysu – Czyż nie dobija się koni?. Dwa lata później odebrała statuetkę za kreację prostytutki Bee w mrocznym kryminale Klute. Akademia zauważyła ją także w Julii (1977), Powrocie do domu (dzięki temu filmowi po raz drugi trzymała w dłoniach złotą statuetkę), Nad złotym stawem (1981), w którym zagrała u boku swojego ojca (Henry Fonda zmarł niedługo po ukończeniu zdjęć) oraz Nazajutrz (1986) Sidneya Lumeta. Pomimo nagród (oprócz Oscarów niejednokrotnie wyróżniano ją Złotym Globem, Emmy, a także statuetką Brytyjskiej Akademii Filmowej) i zainteresowania publiczności powoli zaczęła wycofywać się z kina. Przez niemal całą dekadę układała własne ćwiczenia aerobiku, wydawała książki (m.in. Jane Fonda's Workout Book) oraz kasety wideo. Nie zrezygnowała z udziału w debatach społecznych. Od czasu zakończenia wojny w Wietnamie oraz odejścia Nixona od władzy walczyła o prawa Indian i przeciwko dyskryminacji czarnoskórych (jeszcze na początku lat 70. gorąco popierała Czarne Pantery). Popierała również „Solidarność” i odwiedziła Polskę w 1987. W 1990 rozwiodła się z Haydenem. W 1991 po raz trzeci wyszła za mąż, za potentata medialnego, twórcę CNN, Teda Turnera. Po premierze Stanleya i Iris (1990) Martina Ritta, zdecydowała się na całkowite porzucenie kina. Przez drugą połowę lat 90. zajmowała się propagowaniem świadomego rodzicielstwa, problemami Trzeciego świata, ochroną zwierząt, jogą oraz wegetarianizmem, a także kręceniem interwencyjnych reportaży oraz dokumentów. Oficjalnie odcięła się od swoich występów przeciwko wojnie w Wietnamie (publicznie przepraszała żołnierzy, których jej młodzieńcze wypowiedzi mogły urazić), a także maniakalnego uprawiania aerobiku (w kolejnych wywiadach podkreślała, iż sprawia on, że kobieta staje się niewolnicą własnego ciała). W 2001 rozstała się z trzecim mężem. W 2005 ukazała się w USA jej autobiografia My Life So Far, zagrała też w komedii Sposób na teściową. W 2006 została twarzą koncernu kosmetycznego L’Oréal. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Amerykańskie aktorki